


Cheap Entertainment by Corporal Katz

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's not-so-demonic idea of collecting souls...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Entertainment by Corporal Katz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Cheap Entertainment](viewstory.php?sid=212) by [Corporal Katz](viewuser.php?uid=18)

Summary: Crowley's not-so-demonic idea of collecting souls...  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Humour  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 143 Read: 257  
Published: 31 Dec 2005 Updated: 31 Dec 2005

* * *

 

Written in response to GO_Resoultion's first challenge:

_Crowley Resolution #1: I must accept that Super-Gluing valuable coins to the sidewalk and then watching events from a nearby cafe is not proper demonic activity._

 

 

***

 

Aziraphale tsked disapprovingly at Crowley.

" _Really_ , it's very immature and not very nice," he said, watching the small crowd of humans unsuccessfully trying to pry the valuable coins off of the footpath. "And vandalism of public property."

"Eh, who cares?" The demon sipped his latte slowly. "Hmm. They should be arguing by now."

"Hmp."

Crowley frowned. "Oh look, one of them managed to pry some coins off. Damn. I was hoping they'd last a little longer."

Aziraphale looked righteously smug.

"Oh well." Crowley drained his glass and smiled sharply at Aziraphale. "There are plenty more coins in your collection."  


 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=212>


End file.
